Une éternité avec toi …
by junon2
Summary: un père célibataire et une jeune femme marquée par son passé vont se rencontrer, apprendre à se connaître … peuton construire une relation quand on a appris à douter de l’autre ? asuca fic drameromance
1. Chapitre 1 : Parce que nos regards se so

**Une éternité avec toi …**

_Auteur_: junon2/ennostiel/cagallifangirl

_Paring_ Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yulla Attha

_Genre_: romance/drame

_Rating_: T

_Disclaimer _: Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam Seed (Fukudama) ou à la firme qui produit l'animé, Sunrise je pense, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

_Résumé_: un père célibataire et une jeune femme marquée par son passé vont se rencontrer, apprendre à se connaître … peut-on construire une relation quand on a appris à douter de l'autre ? En tout cas, ils vont essayer de se reconstruire et de se faire confiance…

_Avertissemen__t _: aucun sauf si pour vous la stérilité est un problème

_Note de l'auteur_ : 2 choses :

_Cagalli _: 23 ans, divorcée, est abandonnée par sa famille suite à son divorce. Elle essaie de survivre tant bien que mal et de se reconstruire une image positive. Elle travaille comme serveuse dans un petit bar. Elle a un très lourd passé de femme battue et abusée, sa confiance en la gent masculine est nulle sauf une exception. Elle souffre d'une petite maladie.

_Asuran_ : 28 ans, père célibataire d'une petite fille, Sakura, qui a 4 ans. Il a vécu une relation intense avec une jeune femme qui l'a quitté et a abandonné leur enfant à sa naissance. Il est très épaulé par son entourage mais ne fait plus trop confiance aux femmes.

POV changeants : POV Asuran et _POV Cagalli_

Bonne lecture

Merci à Tidoo pour la correction et un merci spéciale à Mi-chan pour son aide

Fic dédiée à Tidoo pour sa patiente et ses nombreuses corrections

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Parce que nos regards se sont croisés…_

**POV Asuran**

« Je cours dans la ruelle et m'arrête essoufflé dans la rue commerçante. Je cherche du regard la tête blonde mais je n'arrive pas à la retrouver. Mais où a-t-elle bien pu passer ? Mon inquiétude est inexplicable … après tout je ne la connais pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant aujourd'hui. Je recommence à marcher continuant à balader mon regard sur les gens qui m'entourent. Elle a du être freinée elle aussi en arrivant ici, donc elle n'est pas loin de moi. J'avance lentement pour ne pas la dépasser par accident. Elle est en état de choc et donc incapable de réagir normalement… enfin je crois … J'inspire et ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

Comment me suis-je retrouvé dans ce quartier paumé ? Ce fut ma première question quand j'ai remarqué que mes pas m'avaient emmené dans un quartier délabré et plutôt sombre. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et me promenais sans vraiment réfléchir ni regarder où j'allais. Je me suis arrêté et j'ai observé les alentours en essayant de me repérer. Je venais de trouver quel chemin prendre pour rejoindre le quartier animé et retrouver mon chauffeur James, quand un cri aigu a attiré mon attention. J'aurais du par prudence ne pas en tenir compte, mais ça a été plus fort que moi, il a fallu que je sache. J'ai donc fait demi-tour et me suis dirigé vers la source du cri.

Le spectacle qui s'est offert à mes yeux m'a pétrifié pendant quelques instants. Juste le temps que la colère monte en moi et me pousse à intervenir. Les deux hommes qui maintenaient la jeune femme au sol n'ont pas tout de suite fait attention à moi, trop occupé à batailler avec leur victime qui se débattait. Un des deux la maintenait au sol pendant que l'autre essayer de la déshabiller, je crois. J'ai attrapé celui qui était au dessus d'elle et l'ai attiré vers l'arrière libérant les jambes de la fille. Elle était plus ou moins couverte de coups et une partie de ses habits étaient déchirés, en réalité son chemisier était en piteux état et son pantalon était ouvert. J'ai claqué mon intrus contre le mur et je l'ai fixé droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air surpris. Je n'ai pas attendu pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Il s'est laissé tomber par terre à moitié sonné suite au choc contre le mur. Je me suis retourné en rage vers l'autre qui s'est relevé et a lâché sa victime. Il a reculé un peu, apeuré par ma réaction. Je me suis dirigé vers lui alors que la fille, visiblement choquée et dans un état second se rhabillait tant bien que mal. Sans vraiment prévenir elle s'est relevée et enfuie. Je suis resté quelques secondes sans bouger avant de décider de la poursuivre. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette rue à chercher une inconnue … Bizarrement je me suis inquiété pour elle. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire…

Je repère sa chevelure à quelques mètres de moi et me dirige vers elle. Elle affiche toujours son air absent. Mais son comportement n'est pas logique. Je sens le danger qui la menace. Elle est au bord de la route et semble sur le point de traverser la rue sans faire attention à la circulation. J'accélère un peu le rythme et j'attrape son bras juste à temps pour l'attirer en arrière ! Elle venait de s'élancer sans prendre attention aux voitures pour traverser la route.

Je me retrouve à genoux sur le trottoir, la jeune femme serrée contre moi, avec les passants nous évitant. Elle tremble de peur et de froid, je crois. Instinctivement et encore sous le choc de son agression, elle se débat enfin et cherche à se détacher de moi, attirant quelques regards vers nous. Je la force à se calmer et à me regarder. Mes yeux entrent en contact avec un regard ambre troublé et apeuré. Elle se calme un peu et des larmes coulent de ses magnifiques yeux dorés. Instinctivement elle vient se blottir contre moi et s'accroche à moi. Je reste sous le choc de son magnifique regard. Je finis par l'enserrer de manière protectrice contre moi et j'essaie de calmer ses pleurs. »

**

* * *

****POV Cagalli**

_« Je tremble de froid et de peur. J'essaie de rassembler mes pensées et de reprendre le dessus. Qu'est-ce qui vient de m'arriver ? Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir à ce point-là ? J'inspire lentement et je récupère peu à peu mon souffle. Je sens une main caresser mon dos de manière apaisante. Je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un … Son odeur, sa stature, ses gestes… un homme !?! Je me redresse brusquement et recule de quelques pas, le regard effrayé rivé sur l'inconnu. Il affiche un regard surpris et se relève à son tour lentement. Il reste devant moi à me regarder dans les yeux. Qui est-il ? Pourquoi s'occupe-t-il de moi ? Je ne le connais pas. Je me sens perdue, brisée et vide. Les images de mon … agression me reviennent constamment en tête malgré mes efforts pour les chasser. Et lui, était-t-il avec eux ou pas ? _

_Mes yeux parcourent la rue commerçante de ce quartier plus ou moins chic. Il y a beaucoup de monde, mais personne ne fait attention à nous. Je me rends compte que mon manteau est ouvert et que mon soutient gorge est visible. Embarrassée et effrayée de ce qu'il peut imaginer, je referme les pans de mon manteau rapidement. Quand je relève la tête, j'aperçois mes deux agresseurs au coin de la rue. Ils sont accompagnés de trois autres hommes et ils discutent. Ils finissent par me remarquer et se dirigent vers moi. Je recule de quelques pas complètement paniquée, je cherche du regard une issue mais je n'en vois aucune. Les larmes recommencent à couler le long de mes joues._

_L'homme en face de moi me dévisage avant de lancer un regard par dessus son épaule. Il remarque aussi le groupe qui vient vers nous. Soudainement, je me rappelle que celui qui est en face de moi m'a aidée et non agressée. Il ramène son regard sur moi et semble m'observer. Je vois les autres approcher dangereusement et la panique me fait trembler. Je reste tétanisée sur place face au danger, incapable de réagir, de me défendre. _

_« Viens avec moi » déclare l'inconnu en me saisissant la main et m'attirant à l'opposé du groupe. Il me tient assez fort sans pour autant me faire mal et me tire à sa suite. Je me retourne et constate que le groupe nous suit toujours. Où m'emmène-t-il ? Que désire-t-il ? Mais je préfère être avec lui que de retomber aux mains des autres … Il sort son téléphone portable de sa poche et compose un numéro, attirant mon attention sur lui._

_« James, venez me chercher près du restaurant chinois. » déclare-t-il avant de raccrocher et de ralentir le pas. Il s'arrête devant un restaurant chinois assez imposant. Un coup d'œil suffit pour savoir que n'importe qui n'y entre pas. _

_« Je … je … merci … » je murmure, attirant son regard sur moi. Il me sourit et resserre un peu son étreinte sur ma main. Je le vois jeter un regard au dessus de ma tête. Je me retourne et aperçois le groupe qui se rapproche dangereusement de nous. _

_« Monsieur à passer d'une bonne soirée ? » la voix masculine me fait sursauter et me retourner vers son propriétaire. Un homme en costume noir qui ouvre la portière d'une voiture de luxe noire. _

_« Oui, merci » ment-il avec une facilité étonnante. Il me tire par la main vers la voiture et je résiste un peu, paniquée. Il se retourne vers moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux avec un regard gentil et rassurant._

_« N'ai pas peur tout ira bien … » me murmure-t-il en me poussant vers l'auto. J'inspire un peu avant de m'asseoir. Il fait le tour et s'assied à mes côtés. Il y a deux hommes à l'avant et nous sommes séparés d'eux par une vitre pour l'instant abaissée._

_« On rentre James. » déclare-t-il d'une voix neutre alors que le chauffeur acquiesce et remonte la vitre. Je tourne mon regard vers l'extérieur et observe les rues qui défilent. Et maintenant ? »_

**

* * *

****POV Asuran**

« J'observe la jeune femme assise à côté de moi. Elle a la tête tournée vers la vitre et admire le paysage. J'entrouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Au fond j'ignore quoi lui dire. Que pourrais-je dire à une jeune femme inconnue qui vient de se faire agressée ? Par respect de notre intimité, James a relevé la vitre. Lui et John ne peuvent donc nous voir ni nous entendre. Je reporte mon regard dehors. Maintenant il faut que je trouve comment expliquer à ma Petite Princesse la situation sans la choquer. La situation devient compliquée … mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner à ces brutes comme ça !

Je tourne la tête vers elle quand je me rends compte qu'elle pleure. Ses sanglots sont déchirants et me font mal. Elle a ramené ses mains pour cacher sa figure, le corps penché en avant. J'hésite, comment pourrais-je l'aider ? La consoler ? Si je la touche, je sais qu'elle va paniquée et se débattre sauf si … je m'y prends bien et lentement. J'inspire lentement avant de me rapprocher un peu d'elle.

« Tout va bien maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre… » Je murmure doucement et d'une voix rassurante.

Elle tourne ses beaux yeux troublés vers moi. Elle continue à pleurer et par réflexe je me rapproche et essaie de l'enserrer dans mes bras pour la réconforter comme je le fais pour Sakura. Sa réaction est immédiate et violente. Elle se recule le regard vide et apeuré et cogne contre la paroi. Je comprends instantanément mon erreur et je recule lentement à l'opposé d'elle.

« Excuse moi je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.. » je murmure gardant mon regard rivé au sien. J'espère qu'elle peut lire ma sincérité dans mon regard. Elle se détend un peu.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi … au fait, où habites-tu? » je détourne la conversation et essaie de revenir vers un terrain neutre.

Malheureusement seul le silence me répond. Elle se rassit correctement et retourne son regard vers la vitre. Elle semble m'ignorer volontairement et ne pas vouloir entamer une conversation même par pure politesse. Si elle ne m'avait pas remercié tantôt, je la croirais muette. Je la vois jouer avec son sac distraitement. Elle semble nerveuse et je peux le concevoir : se faire agresser et se retrouver seul avec un homme ne doit pas être évident pour elle. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Elle est belle malgré sa blancheur et sa maigreur. Une jolie jeune femme avec des cheveux blonds mi long tombant de manière fluide et libre sur ses épaules et des yeux ambre magnifiques. Mais elle est fort mince et ses traits ainsi que ses yeux expriment le vide et la souffrance. Elle a l'apparence d'un être qui souffre, de quelqu'un de briser…

« Je m'appelle Asuran Zala… et j'ai une petite fille, Sakura. Une jolie petite princesse qui est très curieuse et très éveillée, et à qui je vais devoir donner une explication si je vous ramène chez moi… Alors Mademoiselle, soit vous me dites où vous habitez, soit je serais obligé de vous ramener à mon appartement. » Je monologue et fais une pause. J'inspire et m'apprête à continuer.

« Une petite fille ? Elle a quel âge ? » Demande ma voisine d'une petite voix à peine audible.

« Hum, elle a eu quatre ans il y a un mois … » je réponds et tourne la tête vers elle, on dirait que seule Sakura l'intéresse dans tout ce que j'ai dit. Nos regards se croissent à nouveau et s 'aimantent, restant prisonnier de l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Elle finit par baiser le regard.

« Cagalli Yula Attha … » murmure-t-elle en baisant la tête, les joues un peu rouges.

« Enchanté … Cagalli c'est très joli… Alors où habitez-vous ? » Je redemande pour la troisième fois, mais toujours patiemment.

« Partout … et nulle part » murmure-t-elle.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » je n'ai pas compris son sous entendu.

« Quand je peux dans un motel, si pas … ça dépend de combien mon patron me paie pour mon travail… » Murmure-t-elle en fixant ses mains maintenant croisées sur ses genoux.

« Oh … je ne peux pas vous laisser dans la rue… pas dans votre état… » Je lui réponds. Il me faudra un mensonge plausible pour Sakura surtout qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir de femme à la maison. A moins que ma compagne ne soit partie avant son lever demain…

« Pourquoi vous me vouvoyez… tantôt vous disiez « tu » ? » Questionne-t-elle.

« Oh … tu préfères que je te tutoies ? » je lui réponds par une autre question. Elle hoche positivement de la tête.

« D'accord, si toi aussi tu me tutoies… » Je marchande un peu. Elle hoche de nouveau de la tête.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'appartement et James m'ouvre la porte tandis que John s'occupe de celle de Cagalli. Je les remercie et entraîne gentiment ma compagne vers l'ascenseur. Je la fixe un peu dans la cabine. Quel âge peut-elle avoir ? Est-elle seulement majeure ?

« Sans indiscrétion, quel âge as-tu ? » je demande enfin.

« 23 ans … et toi ? » elle parle toujours à voix base et a toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« 28 ans… » Je réponds avec un léger sourire. A la regarder, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la consoler et de la réconforter ; de lui dire qu'elle est en sécurité et que je veille sur elle. Elle semble si fragile.

« Ton épouse … ne va rien dire ? » questionne-t-elle encore plus bas qu'avant.

« Je ne suis pas marié, je n'ai pas de compagne non plus … En fait je n'ai que Sakura dans ma vie … et ma mère comme femme. » je réponds avec un léger sourire alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Elle me suit dans le couloir et j'ouvre la porte de l'appartement.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entrer que Sakura se jette dans mes bras en hurlant de joie. Le fait qu'elle soit encore debout ne simplifie pas les choses. Sa gardienne me salue de la tête avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir discrètement pas sans un regard un peu surpris vers mon invitée. Je prends Sakura à bras et l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle me sert contre elle et enfuit un peu son nez dans mon cou.

« Papa, c'est qui ? » questionne-t-elle me rappelant la présence de la jeune femme dans mon dos. Je me retourne et constate que Cagalli sourit doucement en nous observant.

« Cagalli, une amie qui va passer quelques jours avec nous. » je réponds tranquillement et je dépose Sakura par terre. Comment va-t-elle réagir à cette intrusion féminine ? Ma fille s'approche de la nouvelle venue et la fixe droit dans les yeux. A mon plus grand étonnement, Sakura passe ses petits bras autour de la jeune femme et se sert contre elle.

« Bonjour… tu vas jouer avec moi alors ? » demande-t-elle sans préambule.

« Euh oui si tu veux… » répond Cagalli en passant ses bras autour de Sakura. Ma petite Princesse lui empoigne la main et la tire vers les chambres.

« Viens je vais te montrer ma chambre et mes poupées… » Continue-t-elle.

« Sakura, il est tard et tu devrais dormir… » Je me décide à intervenir alors qu'elles sont déjà dans les escaliers pour monter à l'étage supérieur. Cagalli s'arrête et me lance un regard un peu perdu.

« Alors je peux lui montrer sa chambre ? » Demande ma princesse avec des yeux suppliants. Je souris et acquiesce. Sakura me lance un regard heureux et reprend la main de Cagalli qu'elle entraîne dans la chambre d'amis. Je préfère les laisser un peu à deux avant d'aller raconter son histoire à Sakura et de voir si ma protégée va bien. Leur laisser le temps de faire connaissance n'est peut-être pas plus mal. »

**

* * *

****POV Cagalli**

_« Mes yeux parcourent la vaste chambre, s'arrêtant sur chaque meuble présent dans la pièce. C'est grand et sobre, on y trouve juste un lit de deux personnes, deux tables de nuit et une garde robe. Il y a également une double fenêtre avec des tentures et deux portes, une donnant sur le couloir et l'autre sur une mini salle de bain. C'est beaucoup plus spacieux que les motels où je passe parfois la nuit._

_« Elle te plaît ta chambre ? » demande la petite fille à mes côtés. Elle me tient toujours la main et a ses beaux yeux émeraude levés vers moi._

_« Oui, elle est très belle. » je lui réponds avec un sourire timide._

_« Tu veux voir la mienne ? » questionne-t-elle avec un air joyeux._

_« Euh je … » je cherche quoi lui répondre. J'ignore ce que fait son père, et je suis fatiguée. Je ne veux pas la rendre triste mais j'aimerais être un peu seule pour pouvoir me laisser aller, pour peut-être pleurer et ainsi calmer ma douleur. Et puis surtout, j'aimerais me laver car je me sens sale, souillée … je désire me purifier._

_« Demain Sakura… » Déclare une voix masculine dans notre dos me faisant involontairement sursauter, « Cagalli est très fatiguée et toi, tu devrais dormir depuis longtemps. Allez au lit, Princesse ! »_

_Il dépose quelque chose sur le lit, un vêtement je crois, avant de venir vers nous. Il s'agenouille devant sa fille et la soulève délicatement dans ses bras. Je remarque à nouveau combien ses gestes sont tendres et doux. Il se relève et me lance un regard doux et me sourit. Involontairement je recule de quelques pas mal à l'aise par notre rapprochement soudain._

_« Je t'ai déposé une chemise, elle sera sûrement trop grande mais … je n'ai rien d'autre comme robe de nuit à te prêter, désolé. La salle de bain est juste là, si tu veux. Je raconte son histoire à Sakura et je repasse voir si ça va. » M'explique-t-il gentiment, toujours avec un sourire rassurant._

_« Bonne nuit, Cagalli. » Intervient d'une petite voix la fillette, avant de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et de cligner des yeux, « On jouera demain dis ? »_

_« Euh, oui, bien sur… bonne nuit Sakura. » je réponds avec un petit sourire. Ils se dirigent vers le couloir tous les deux._

_« Merci … pour tout. » je déclare alors qu'Asuran passe la porte de la pièce. Il s'arrête et se retourne, un peu étonné puis il me sourit et hoche de la tête avant d'emmener sa fille dormir._

_Je prends la chemise, qui doit lui appartenir, et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je laisse la porte entrouverte pour avoir de l'air, et je fouille dans mon mini sac à main, juste assez grand pour contenir mes médicaments, mes papiers et des sous-vêtements de rechange. Je me déshabille et je constate qu'il me faudra recoudre tous mes boutons. Une fois nue, j'entre dans la douche et je fais couler l'eau. J'empoigne du savon et un gant de toilette et je frotte énergiquement ma peau, toutes les parties qu'ils ont pu toucher ; je frotte jusqu'à avoir mal, jusqu'à ce que ma peau soit rouge. Je me laisse tomber à genoux et je sens des larmes couler de mes yeux auxquels je porte mes mains. Je reste prostrée sans bouger pendant de longues minutes sous l'eau tiède. Je refuse d'imaginer ce qu'ils m'auraient fait s'il n'était pas intervenu … Pourquoi ce genre de chose m'arrive-t-il tout le temps ? J'ai beau essayé de me souvenir, je ne trouve que ce genre de comportement dans mes relations avec les hommes… sauf une exception, mais c'était très différent et cela semble si loin maintenant. Lui était différent des autres et Il me manque… je finis par me relever et par sortir de la douche, m'essuyant et enfilant la chemise qu'il m'a prêtée. Elle est trop grande … beaucoup trop grande pour moi, j'en replie les manches un peu. Je souris faiblement à mon reflet dans le miroir. Je démêle mes cheveux rapidement et je me lave les dents._

_En sortant de la salle de bain, je tombe sur mon Sauveur assis sur le lit à m'attendre. En m'entendant, il tourne la tête vers moi. Je me sens mal à cause de la chemise n'arrivant qu'à mi-cuisse et dévoilant ainsi mes jambes et peut-être aussi parce que ma tenue montre de trop mes formes. Je déglutis et je sens la panique monter en moi. Que va-t-il imaginer vu ma tenue ? Que peut-il exiger contre son aide ? Pourquoi serait-il différent d'Ahmed et des deux autres ? Je recule apeurée et incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte violemment le mur à côté de la porte. J'essaie de rassembler mes pensées, mais je n'y arrive pas ; les larmes coulent à nouveau le long de mes joues … j'ai peur, horriblement peur. Je désire Ses bras réconfortants, Sa tendresse et Sa protection comme avant qu'il ne parte. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'Asuran s'approche de moi. Ma peur me paralyse et m'empêche de bouger._

_« Ca va ? » demande-t-il alors qu'il est juste en face de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et j'éclate en sanglots incontrôlables. _

_Je n'arrive pas à calmer mes pleurs ni à réfléchir malgré tous mes efforts. Je suis perdue. Je relève la tête pour croiser son regard triste, il semble ne pas savoir comment réagir et hésite. Que va-t-il faire ? Il me Le rappelle tellement par ses gestes lents et tendres, par ses regards rassurants et doux. Il Lui ressemble tant … c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai accepté de le suivre jusqu'ici ; c'est peut-être à cause de cette ressemblance que je me sens en sécurité près de lui et que je lui fais confiance…_

_« Cagalli, écoute je … euh, je … » sa voix exprime son doute, mais elle reste douce malgré tout. Il cherche comment me calmer je suppose. Et moi, je continue de pleurer de façon incontrôlable, ramenant mes mains jointes sur ma poitrine. _

_« Je vais te serrer contre moi, si tu acceptes … sinon dis-le moi et je te lâcherais… » Murmure-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux. J'acquiesce faiblement, anxieuse à l'idée d'un contact physique entre nous. _

_Il s'approche lentement de moi et passe doucement ses bras autour de moi. Il m'attire lentement à lui et me serre délicatement contre son torse, sa pression reste légère, me laissant la possibilité de reculer si je le désire. Mes muscles se tendent et la peur m'envahit encore plus fort qu'avant. Pourtant quelque chose m'empêche de reculer ; quelque chose me rassure dans son étreinte et m'apaise ; mes muscles se détendent lentement … Pourquoi suis-je apaisée par son étreinte ? D'où vient cette sensation de sécurité ? Je ferme les yeux malgré mes larmes et j'essaie de calmer ma respiration saccadée. Son odeur et ses gestes me Le rappelle, il est comme Lui … C'est pour cela que j'apprécie cette étreinte, je suppose. Involontairement je me sers contre lui et j'agrippe sa chemise, comme quand j'étais petite avec Lui… celui qui m'a toujours protégée et cajolée avant … Je sens une de ses mains caresser mon dos et je commence à me calmer, en sécurité dans ses bras… »_

**

* * *

****POV Asuran**

« Elle reste contre moi toujours tremblante et en pleurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vient se blottir contre mon torse et serre ma chemise dans une de ses mains. Je resserre un peu mon étreinte et caresse lentement son dos pour la calmer. Peu à peu, elle récupère son souffle et se calme, mais elle reste collée à moi. Je ferme mes bras autour de sa fine taille et je la garde contre moi encore quelques minutes. Elle finit par reprendre sa respiration et se détache lentement de moi. Quand nos regards se croisent, je lui offre un sourire tendre et rassurant.

« Merci et … désolée pour le dérangement » murmure-t-elle en baissant timidement les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien … te sens-tu mieux ? » Je demande gentiment.

« Un peu, merci pour tout… » Me déclare-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Je la vois blanchir dangereusement et porter sa main à son front. Elle semble mal et elle recule pour prendre appui contre le mur dans son dos. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qui ne va pas, qu'elle ferme les yeux et perd l'équilibre. Je la rattrape et la soulève dans mes bras. Elle a tenu plus longtemps que je ne le pensais avant de se sentir mal. Je la dépose doucement sur le lit et je vais chercher un gant de toilette humide et un verre d'eau à la salle de bain. Quand je reviens dans sa chambre, elle commence à revenir à elle. Je m'assieds à ses côtés sur le lit et je dépose le gant de toilette humide sur son front. Elle me sourit faiblement et essaie de s'asseoir. Je l'aide du mieux que je peux avant de lui tendre le verre pour qu'elle puisse se désaltérer. Elle le prend et boit un peu avant de le reposer et de tourner ses beaux yeux tristes vers moi

« Merci de t'occuper de moi … » déclare-t-elle d'une voix un peu basse.

« C'est normal … si tu te sens mieux, je vais te laisser te reposer.. » Je lui réponds en me levant et me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Asuran … » elle m'appelle doucement et je me tourne vers elle. Elle baisse la tête instantanément et rougit légèrement.

« Tu accepterais de rester un peu, …je n'arriverai pas à dormir de toute manière… » Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

J'hésite avant de revenir m'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle. Elle me sourit et se recouche sur le côté. Elle tend la main vers moi, hésitante. Je prends sa main entre les miennes et écarte quelques cheveux de sa figure. Nous restons un long moment sans parler jusqu'à ce que je remarque que ses yeux commencent à se fermer et qu'elle a de plus en plus de mal à lutter pour rester éveillée. Depuis combien de jours lutte-t-elle pour ne pas dormir ? Je suppose que le manque de sommeil et la vie dans la rue expliquent sa maigreur et sa fragilité.

« Tu peux dormir, je vais rester près de toi … » J'essaie de la rassurer.

Elle acquiesce et je la vois fermer les yeux. Je remarque que sa respiration se fait lente et régulière, ses beaux yeux sont fermés. Elle s'est enfin endormie. Je reste là à l'admirer, ses traits fins et paisibles, sa main dans la mienne. Elle dégage une beauté fragile et naturelle qui me charme et que je n'avais jamais rencontré avant ; malgré ce qu'elle a vécu elle semble douce et gentille. Je ne désire rien de moins que de la garder près de moi pour la protéger. J'imagine aisément que je pourrais l'aimer… surtout si Sakura l'aime aussi. En tout cas, je ferais ce que je peux pour l'aider maintenant que je l'ai rencontrée. Quelque chose en moi me dit qu'elle peut m'apporter autant que je lui donnerais. Je souris et me penche vers elle pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. Elle gémit un peu et serre un peu plus ma main, mais ne se réveille pas. Je sais que je vais passer une partie de la nuit ici, à veiller sur ses rêves. »

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 1_

Voilà, j'attends vos commentaires ou questions … et promis les explications viendront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, notamment pour le mystérieux « Il » mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner ;) Je suis ouverte aussi aux propositions et idées si vous en avez, mais je ne promets pas de les suivre '. En espérant que le chapitre 1 vous a plu…

Bien à vous

Junon2/Ennostiel


	2. Chapter 2: Tristes souvenirs

Merci à **Tidoo-chan** pour la correction

Merci à **kateford, Yasu-chan, **Dydy-chan** et Olie12** pour leur review sur

Merci à Mi-chan, Carol-Ann et cagalli-yula-athha pour leur commentaire sur

Désolée pour le temps mis à écrire :s

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Chapitre 2 : Tristes souvenirs_

**5 ans plus tôt**

**POV Asuran**

« J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement et j'y entre. Je suis surpris que Meyrin ne soit pas venue m'accueillir avec un charmant sourire comme elle le fait habituellement. J'ai été absent trois semaines et il semblerait que je ne lui ai pas trop manqué. Loin de là peut-être… Je veux bien reconnaitre que depuis trois mois nos relations de couple se détériorent peu à peu : disputes, reproches et besoin de nous isoler sont devenus des problèmes quotidiens. J'espère que cette séparation aura été bénéfique à notre couple. J'aime imaginer que nous sommes toujours amoureux comme au début. Mais après trois ans de relation passionnée, il semblerait que notre couple arrive à sa fin…

Pourtant j'aime toujours Meyrin… Elle reste la femme de ma vie, mon unique et vrai amour.

Trois ans ! Cela fait déjà trois ans que nous sommes un couple et deux ans que nous vivons ensemble, considérés par beaucoup de nos amis comme le couple parfait et exemplaire. Je me rappelle notre rencontre sur le campus universitaire parfaitement : elle portait un tailleur rouge et je l'ai involontairement bousculée. Par politesse, je l'ai aidée à ramasser ses affaires et en relevant la tête nos regards se sont croisés. Elle m'a alors offert un magnifique et chaleureux sourire… Pour me faire pardonner et complètement sous son charme, je lui ai proposé de venir boire quelque chose à la cafétéria du campus… Et nous ne nous sommes plus quittés ou presque… Un an après, ayant obtenu brillamment mon diplôme et un emploi confortable dans l'entreprise familiale, je lui proposais de vivre avec moi. Elle a accepté avec une joie indescriptible… c'était l'époque tendre, passionnée et amoureuse. Toute séparation créait un manque affreux en nous. Nous nous aimions et partagions tout. Meyrin représentait ma vie, ma raison d'être. J'en étais éperdument amoureux.

Aujourd'hui je l'aime toujours, mais la passion s'est un peu éteinte. Elle reste néanmoins ce que j'ai de plus précieux…

Et puis les choses se sont dégradées lentement entre nous, jusqu'à en arriver à ressentir un besoin d'éloignement… Mais au fond, je sais que nous pouvons sauver notre couple et que nous nous aimons encore…

Je pénètre dans le salon où je la trouve. Comme à son habitude, elle est habillée de manière classique et sexy, ses cheveux tombant souplement sur ses épaules. Elle lit un magazine. Meyrin relève la tête quand j'arrive à son hauteur. Nos regards se croisent et s'aimantent un peu. Je lui adresse un sourire avant de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du sien, tendant ma main pour frôler la sienne. Elle replie son magazine et le dépose sur la table basse.

« Bonsoir… » Murmure-t-elle en me regardant avant de m'offrir un beau sourire.

« Hum… bonsoir… » Je réponds.

Le silence s'installe pendant de longues minutes dans la pièce.

« As-tu fait un bon voyage ? » me questionne-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Hum, ça a été… Le contrat a été signé comme prévu. » Je lui explique avec un air surpris devant son intérêt pour mon travail ; « et toi ? »

« Moi ?!? Et bien… » Hésite-t-elle « j'ai été malade pendant ton absence et j'ai vu le docteur hier… »

« Le médecin ?!? » je reste étonné. Elle ne m'a même pas prévenu par téléphone.

« Oh ce n'est rien de grave, juste des nausées qui m'ennuyaient. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas dérangé » Rétorque-t-elle face à mon air étonné.

« Oh… indigestion ? » je lâche, rassuré que celle que j'aime aille bien.

« Non… Asuran je… » Elle s'arrête et fronce les sourcils. Elle semble réfléchir à ce qu'elle va dire. Son air est plus que sérieux à ce moment précis.

« Oui ?!? » je me contente de murmurer suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Je suis enceinte de 2 mois… » Finit-elle par dire en relevant la tête pour me fixer droit dans les yeux. Elle semble inquiète de ma réaction. Je reste figé quelques minutes, la bouche ouverte avant de réagir. Je souris à ma tendre Meyrin et je m'agenouille devant elle. Je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et pose mon front contre le sien.

« C'est la meilleure nouvelle que tu pouvais m'annoncer… » Je murmure contre sa peau fraiche. « Je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi je t'aime… » Me répond-elle avant de glisser ses bras autour de mon cou et de se blottir contre moi. »

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**POV Cagalli**

« Cela fait une semaine que je vis ici, dans cet appartement luxueux. Je n'ai même pas été travaillé au restaurant, de toute manière mon sauveur ne semblait pas d'accord, dès le départ pour que j'y aille. Ensuite, j'ai passé mes journées ici, et j'avoue qu'elles furent plus que bien occupées ! Les trois premiers jours, Asuran était constamment là, surveillant mes expressions et actions. J'ignore s'il avait peur que je fasse une grosse bêtise ou juste parce que j'étais une étrangère. Dès le premier jour, je fus adoptée par Sakura, qui ne me laissa pas une minute de solitude, m'empêchant de m'appesantir sur mon accident. Elle a sauté sur mon lit le matin, me demandant si je voulais jouer avec elle et ne m'a quittée qu'au moment d'aller se coucher. Asuran s'est excusé du comportement de sa fille, mais je ne l'avais pas mal pris. J'aime beaucoup Sakura, c'est une enfant gentille et intelligente. Avec elle, ces derniers jours, j'ai fait plein de choses : préparer les repas pour nous deux ou pour son père, ranger sa chambre ou encore l'aider à prendre son bain et à s'habiller. Puisque je suis restée ici, sur invitation du maitre des lieux, j'ai voulu me rendre utile en faisant certaines choses dont notamment la cuisine et le ménage, toujours secondée par la fillette, qui trouvait ces nouveaux jeux très amusants ! Au bout de trois jours, Asuran m'a confié la garde de sa fille pendant quelques heures pour cause d'affaires urgentes à régler. Et ce matin il me l'a laissée pour la journée, à ma plus grande surprise. Mais il m'a expliqué en embrassant sa fille avant de partir, qu'il avait remarqué combien Sakura et moi nous entendions bien. Il a aussi ajouté que j'arrivais à me faire obéir mieux que certaines baby-sitters ou gouvernantes. J'ai accepté d'un hochement de tête alors qu'il m'effleurait la joue de ses lèvres pour me dire au revoir, déclenchant la rougeur instantanée de ma peau pâle. Il me salue toujours ainsi, parce que les amis ça se fait la bise comme a déclaré Sakura lors de notre premier déjeuner commun. Et pour ne pas susciter trop de questions chez la petite, nous jouons aux amis de longue date.

« Cagalli, tu rêves ? » Questionne une petite voix fluette à mes côtés.

« Euh, non je pensais ma puce… » Je réponds en offrant un sourire d'excuse à la fillette qui me fixe.

Nous sommes assisses sur le tapis à jouer avec ses poupées Barbie. Avant cela nous avons épousseté le salon, préparé le souper qui attend le retour de son père pour être cuit et je lui ai donné son bain. Ensuite pour patienter j'ai accepté de m'amuser avec elle au salon où elle avait transporté ses jouets. Je m'occupe d'habiller selon ses directives les Barbie et de les coiffer. Elle a une collection impressionnante de jouets de toute sorte…. Mais elle trouve plus amusant de faire le ménage. Je lui rends le mannequin miniature que je viens d'affubler d'une longue robe de soirée bleu nuit et de coiffer d'une queue haute. Sakura m'en tend une autre avec un joli sourire, et regarde parmi les habits qu'elle possède encore dans sa petite boite de rangement et me tend un pantalon imitation jeans et une blouse verte. J'essaie d'enfiler le vêtement à la poupée rigide, pendant que Sakura installe celle que je lui ai donnée dans une voiture miniature.

« Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles ! » Déclare une voix masculine grave et suave dans mon dos.

Je sursaute légèrement et rougis un peu, de manière incompréhensible comme à chaque fois qu'il est proche. Mes mains tremblent légèrement et mon cœur bat plus vite. Il m'a surprise, mais je doute que cela soit la seule raison de mon état physique du moment. La fillette, elle, saute sur ses pieds avec un cri de pure joie et s'élance dans les bras de son père. Il la soulève du sol et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front, tandis que Sakura passe ses bras autour de son cou et le serre contre elle. Comme à chaque fois que j'assiste à cette scène je souris attendrie…. Si seulement je pouvais espérer un jour avoir une fille ou un fils… mais je sais que cela est impossible et irréversible. Je baise la tête vers les poupées et les rangent rapidement pendant que Sakura énumère pour son père nos activités du jour. Je me relève la boite en main et me dirige vers l'escalier en silence sans les regarder. Je sens le regard d'Asuran peser légèrement sur mon dos. Je continue jusqu'à la salle de jeu où je dépose le tout, près de la maison de poupées. C'est à ce moment-là que je sens quelques larmes coulées sur mes joues… Un souvenir triste et pour moi douloureux m'assaille et refuse de me quitter. Je ramène mes mains devant ma figure essayant de ne pas sangloter, de mettre fin à mes pleurs…

Mon plus grand rêve a toujours été de fonder une famille, d'avoir des enfants. C'est pour cela qu'à 19 ans, quand Ahmed, mon ex-époux, m'a proposé le mariage j'ai accepté. J'ai mis de coté mes études que je jugeais inutiles vu que je voulais juste être épouse et mère. Malheureusement j'ai vite déchanté… car mon époux n'était pas aussi tendre que je le croyais, ni autant amoureux que je pensais, et que son impatience à avoir un enfant l'a rendu violent au fil des mois, puis des années. Après 18 mois sans avoir pu tomber enceinte, et sur la demande expresse d'Ahmed, j'ai consulté un médecin. Et la sentence est tombée, brisant mes rêves à jamais. En plus d'être diabétique, j'étais stérile… je n'aurais donc jamais d'enfant. Je me rappelle avoir passé des jours à pleurer, roulée en boule sur mon lit. Le comportement de mon époux a radicalement changé à partir de là et le divorce fut inévitable. Ensuite je me suis retrouvée seule ….

« Cagalli, est-ce que ça va ? » demande une voix près de moi alors qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, me sortant de mes souvenirs douloureux.

« Euh… oui, je pensais désolée… » J'essuie discrètement mes larmes et offre un pauvre sourire, « Sakura a été impeccable, c'est une enfant charmante ! »

« On me le dit souvent… Heureux que tout se soit bien passé pendant mon absence. » Rétorque-t-il respectant mon choix de ne pas dire ce qui me fait mal.

« Bon, je vais aller cuire le repas, tu dois avoir faim… » Je murmure en me relevant et étirant un peu mes membres engourdis par ma longue station assisse au salon. Quand je parle comme cela, je me dis qu'on dirait que l'on forme une famille, mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est un leurre. Et cela me pince le cœur à chaque fois que l'idée m'effleure.

« Tu t'en sors merveilleusement avec ma fille… Tu as un vrai don avec les enfants, je pense. » Continue-t-il en me suivant dans le couloir. Je me mords violemment les lèvres pour ne pas de nouveau pleurer sur mon sort. Après autant de temps, je devrais avoir accepté que je ne serais jamais une mère.

« Mer… Erm… Merci » je finis par répondre. Une main me saisit délicatement le bras et me force à me retourner. J'entends vaguement la télévision en bas, et je comprends qu'il a mis sa fille devant un dessin animé pour l'occuper le temps que le repas soit totalement fini. Je finis par planter mon regard dans le sien, de toute manière je doute qu'il me lâchera avant d'avoir dit ce qu'il a à dire.

« Cagalli, si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux me le dire… As-tu eu un problème aujourd'hui ? Je sais combien Sakura peut être envahissante quand elle aime quelqu'un, surtout si elle sent qu'elle peut le perdre… » M'explique-t-il calmement.

« Non, non … elle est adorable… tout s'est très bien passé… » Je réponds avec un pâle sourire. « Elle a déjà perdu quelqu'un ? »

« Tu détournes la conversation … alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » me renvoie-t-il. Il commence à me connaitre …

« Rien... c'est … euh … c'est personnelle… et je ne pense pas … » je balbutie en abaissant la tête.

« Très bien, comme tu veux… Et pour te répondre, oui, Sakura a déjà perdu des gens qui auraient dû l'aimer ou qu'elle aimait. Premièrement sa mère, qui l'a abandonnée après sa naissance. Heureusement elle ne peut s'en souvenir. Et ensuite une gouvernante qu'elle adorait, mais qui nous a quittés, quand elle s'est mariée. » Me coupe-t-il d'une voix calme mais plus distante et me lâchant le bras par la même occasion.

« Sa mère l'a abandonnée… » Je répète d'une voix plus qu'étonnée, mes yeux se perdant dans le vide. Instinctivement, je pose une main sur mon ventre. Comment peut-on laisser derrière soi sans regret un enfant qu'on a porté ? Ignore-t-elle la chance qu'elle a eu d'avoir une fille ? Et elle est partie sans regret, sans s'en occuper… Comment a-t-elle pu faire cela ? Moi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que mon ventre mort puisse me donner la joie d'avoir un enfant de l'homme que j'aime… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

« Cagalli… aurais-tu… » Sa voix hésitante me fait sortir de mes pensées, « aurais-tu avorté ? »

« Pardon ?!? » je suis totalement revenue sur terre. Sa question est indiscrète, personnelle et embarrassante au plus haut point. Comment peut-il penser cela ? Je remarque alors que son regard est fixé sur la main, qui est toujours posée sur mon ventre. Un pincement au cœur me fait grimacer. Pourquoi ne puis-je vivre avec cette réalité ? Pourquoi ne puis-je l'avouer à voix haute ? Ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai dit à l'époque à Ahmed mais le médecin… Je n'ai jamais su dire à haute voix que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants.

« Excuse-moi. Je suis indiscret et cela ne me regarde pas. Mais tu réagis bizarrement à ce que j'ai dit avant sur la mère de Sakura. Alors, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas dû, toi, renoncer à une grossesse. » M'explique-t-il sur un ton qui laisse clairement comprendre qu'il est contre l'avortement. Il me regarde plus froidement que d'habitude, et je me sens jugée, comme une coupable sous les yeux d'un juge qui a arrêté un avis… Il me dépasse pour descendre l'escalier. Je ne lui dois aucune explication, je le sais. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à empêcher les mots de passer mes lèvres.

« Je suis stérile… » Je sursaute à ma voix clame et neutre, qui lâche cette vérité qui me semble être ma plus grande tare, celle qui fait qu'aucun homme ne pourrait vouloir de moi. Pourtant lui avouer fut facile, peut-être parce que quelque part, au fond de moi, je sais qu'il acceptera mieux cela qu'une interruption volontaire de grossesse.

« Ce fut le motif de mon divorce… » Je finis par dire me tournant pour voir où il est. Asuran se tient debout en haut des marches, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce genre d'aveux.

« Pardon. J'ai été indiscret et j'ai manqué de tact. » Finit-il par articuler.

Je baisse les yeux lentement pour fixer mes pieds, me contentant d'hocher vaguement la tête pour toute réponse. Je viens de dire à voix haute mon pire secret, celui qui fait que je ne suis point une femme… enfin une vraie femme. Ce sont les mots mêmes de mon ex-époux et de sa mère. Je sursaute légèrement quand deux bras m'enlacent pour me coller contre un torse ferme. Asuran caresse délicatement mon dos, comme si il désirait me consoler. Ma tristesse est-elle si palpable ? Je frisonne un peu : c'est la première fois depuis la nuit de notre rencontre que je me retrouve dans ses bars. Je ferme les yeux et me blottis un peu contre lui, profitant du réconfort qu'il m'offre. Le même que celui que Lui m'aurait offert si Il avait su tout cela. Nous restons un moment sans bouger… »

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**4 ans plus tôt**

**POV Asuran**

« Je regarde le petit être qui dort dans mes bras paisiblement. Un sourire empli de tendresse se dessine sur mes fines lèvres. Elle est belle ma fille et je suis heureux de constater qu'elle me ressemble plus qu'à Meyrin. Meyrin… Je grimace en pensant à elle… Je ne pourrais surement jamais lui pardonner sa décision. Comment a-t-elle pu faire ce choix ? Et pourtant quand elle m'a annoncé qu'on allait avoir un enfant, j'ai cru que notre couple retrouverait un nouveau souffle. Nous allions fonder une famille. Au début, elle aussi semblait emballée par l'idée, et puis elle a changé. Son humeur s'est dégradée et elle ne semblait plus heureuse. Au fond, cette grossesse n'était pas un nouveau départ pour notre couple mais juste un baume qui a retardé la séparation. Je me doute aujourd'hui que celle-ci était inévitable. Il y a un mois, ma compagne m'a annoncé qu'elle ne désirait pas cet enfant, qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une vie de femme et mère au foyer. Elle se considérait emprisonnée, trop jeune pour mettre fin à sa vie de plaisirs nocturnes. Elle a décidé de me quitter puisque je semblais, moi, devenu un « vieux ». Je n'ai pas vraiment argumenté pour qu'elle reste, parce qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai compris que notre couple était mort. Je pouvais toujours l'aimer, mais ça ne suffirait pas. Moi, contrairement à elle, j'étais prêt à fonder une famille, à me marier. Et j'aimais déjà mon enfant, je ne désirais pas le perdre. Quelques jours plus tard, Meyrin m'a déclaré qu'elle accoucherait et puis partirait. J'étais libre de m'occuper de l'enfant ou non, elle ne se sentait pas plus concerné que cela par son avenir. De toute manière, si je n'avais été si emballé par l'idée, elle m'a avoué qu'elle aurait avorté. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'elle détestait l'être qu'elle portait et qu'elle me haïssait pour l'avoir mise enceinte. Après réflexion, j'ai décidé que j'élèverais mon enfant seul. Avant qu'elle ne parte ce matin, je lui ai conseillé de ne jamais revenir pour voir ma fille. De toute manière, je ferais le nécessaire pour la déchoir de ses droits maternels.

« Asuran, est-ce que ça va ? » murmure la voix de ma mère à mes côtés.

« Très bien… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » je lui offre un sourire avant de reporter mon regard attendri vers ma fille.

« Et comment va-t-on surnommé cette magnifique princesse ? » m'interroge-t-elle tout en caressant du bout du doigt la joue du bébé.

« Sakura. J'aime beaucoup ce prénom. » Je réponds à voix base.

« C'est très joli. Me voilà donc grand-mère ! Oh ?!? J'ai l'impression d'avoir 25 ans de plus ! » Déclare-t-elle m'arrachant un léger rire.

« N'exagère pas maman ! Tu es encore jeune. » Je lui réponds quand j'ai maitrisé mon rire. « Tu sais je suis heureux. Et j'espère un jour trouver une vraie mère à Sakura. » »

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**POV Cagalli**

« Je termine de remplir le lave-vaisselle avec les assiettes et couverts du souper. Asuran et Sakura sont au salon comme chaque soir. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il prenait toujours le temps de discuter avec elle et de lui lire une histoire avant de la mettre au lit. Je souris tendrement, cela me rappelle quelques souvenirs tendres de mon enfance : mon père adoptif prenait toujours le temps de nous lire une histoire à mon frère et moi, le soir. C'était un rituel auquel nous tenions, un moment de calme que l'on passait à trois. Je mets l'appareil en marche et range ce qui doit encore l'être dans la cuisine. Avec un soupir de lassitude, je m'étire un peu, essayant de détendre mes muscles crispés. Tout compte fait c'est fatiguant d'être une femme au foyer ! Enfin, je n'en suis pas une. C'est plutôt ma manière et le seul moyen que j'ai de le remercier pour son aide et de m'héberger. Mais pour combien de temps, suis-je encore ici ? Je pense qu'il serait temps d'envisager un départ… j'ai déjà trop abusé de sa gentillesse.

« Cagalli ?! ? » la voix fluette de Sakura me sort de mes pensées.

Elle se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte et me fixe de ses grands yeux verts. Elle ressemble terriblement à son père. Ils ont la même peau blanche, les mêmes pupilles émeraude ainsi que les mêmes cheveux, si ce n'est que la fillette les a très longs comparés à son père. On ne peut pas douter en les voyant qu'ils sont de la même famille. Je me demande à quoi ressemble sa mère… Je lui offre un sourire et me dirige vers elle. Elle me tend la main. Curieusement, Sakura recherche souvent un léger contact physique, visuel ou auditif avec moi. J'ai pu remarquer que c'était le cas avec toutes les femmes qu'elle connait, embrassant et papotant avec la femme de ménage ou la concierge de l'immeuble, qui apporte le courrier. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas d'autres figures féminines qu'elle recherche un tel contact avec le peu de femme qu'elle côtoie. Je lui prends la main et la laisse m'entrainer vers le salon, où son père attend assis dans le divan. Il relève la tête en nous entendant. J'offre un vague sourire et détourne les yeux. Depuis notre conversation de tout à l'heure, je me sens mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. C'est peut-être aussi pour cela que je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de les quitter. La petite me tire vers le divan et me demande de m'asseoir. Involontairement je me tends et j'hésite. En général quand ils parlent, je m'éclipse dans ma chambre pour me doucher, histoire de leur laisser un peu de temps à deux. Et si je reste je me mets dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné pour ne pas les déranger. Je laisse toujours une distance entre eux et moi, pour ne pas totalement m'imposer dans leur vie. Ma résistance ne passe pas inaperçue cependant.

« Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? » Questionne l'enfant avec un regard intrigué et curieux.

Les yeux d'Asuran se posent sur moi, insistants. Il doit attendre de voir comment je vais répondre à sa fille. Je lance un regard vers lui puis reporte mes yeux vers la petite. Je me voie mal lui expliquer pourquoi je pense que ma place n'est pas juste à côté de son père. Même si elle est intelligente, je doute qu'elle comprenne. J'évite de soupirer et finis par m'asseoir à côté de son père. Sakura sourit triomphante et grimpe entre nous deux, s'installant de son mieux. Je sens toujours les yeux de mon voisin posés sur moi et je tourne la tête vers lui. Pourquoi me fixe-t-il ? Il m'offre un sourire avant de poser les yeux sur sa fille qui gesticule entre nous deux, cherchant comment se mettre pour être à l'aise et obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Je baisse aussi la tête vers elle, curieuse de ce qu'elle essaie de faire. Elle change plusieurs fois de position, avant d'arrêter de bouger. Elle sourit avec un air victorieux. Elle semble avoir trouvé la position adéquate, c'est-à-dire parfaitement entre nous deux et appuyée contre moi et son père.

« Et voilà » Lâche-t-elle toute contente.

« Et qu'essaies-tu de faire ? » Questionne son père d'une voix amusée.

« Bah, être entre vous deux ! » Répond la gamine avec un air sérieux et sur un ton qui sous-entend que c'est une évidence. « Comme ça on est comme une famille ! »

Mon cœur manque un battement à la fin de sa phrase et je perds mon sourire attendri, mes yeux se perdant dans la contemplation du tapis. J'essaye de ne pas penser du tout. Le silence s'est installé dans la pièce et il se fait lourd. Je sais que Sakura a été directe comme peut l'être une enfant de son âge. Elle n'a sûrement pas pensé à mal ou compris ce qu'elle disait. Je relève la tête et regarde vers la fillette, elle joue avec le bord de sa robe distraitement, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour observer Asuran et nos yeux entrent en contact. Il m'obverse attentivement une étrange lueur dans le regard. Je détourne les yeux à nouveau, le cœur battant un peu trop vite, et me décide à faire quelque chose. Je tends la main et dégage les cheveux de Sakura, j'y passe les doigts pour les démêler un peu avant de commencer à les tresser pour la nuit. Je me force à ne penser qu'à mes mouvements. Il est hors de question que je laisse la souffrance m'envahir maintenant. C'est l'enfant qui brise à nouveau le silence lourd.

« Papa est en congé demain, on va pouvoir aller se promener à trois ! » me dit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi. Elle semble très heureuse.

«À trois ?!? » J'ai laissé la question franchir mes lèvres sans vraiment y réfléchir, perdue dans mon travail de tressage de longs cheveux raides.

« Bah voui, tu vas venir avec nous… » Rétorque la gamine mais sur un ton où perce l'incertitude et la peur.

« On dit : oui. » je corrige automatiquement « et je ne sais pas si… »

Je m'interromps. Il faut que je leur dise que je compte partir demain matin. Il est temps, avant que Sakura ne soit vraiment attachée à moi, et que mon départ lui fasse mal. Et avant que moi je ne souffre aussi. Je lance un regard vers Asuran, le suppliant silencieusement de m'aider à m'expliquer. Mais il se contente de me regarder surpris par ma réponse. Imaginait-il que j'allais dire oui ? Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, cherchant désespérément en moi la force de le dire et aussi les bons mots. Malheureusement, il semblerait que mon cerveau soit aux abonnés absents… zut, zut et re zut ! Comment vais-je m'en sortir ? J'inspire profondément avant de reprendre la parole, en balbutiant.

« En fait, je pensais… euh… peut-être que… Il est peut-être temps que je … »

« J'ai une proposition à te faire » Me coupe soudainement Asuran, attirant l'attention de sa fille et la mienne.

« Ah …. » Je murmure surprise. Sakura se contente d'observer attentivement son père.

« En fait, je me demandais si tu accepterais de rester encore un peu avec nous. » Commence-t-il à expliquer. « J'ai remarqué combien Sakura et toi vous entendiez bien. Et il me semble qu'elle t'obéit. Je cherche une gouvernante pour elle, mais le contact ne passe pas toujours bien avec les postulantes ou alors elles refusent de rester parce qu'elle juge ma princesse trop exigeante. Alors accepterais-tu de vivre ici et d'être sa gouvernante ? »

Ma bouche s'est ouverte d'étonnement toute seule mais aucun son ne sort. Par contre l'enfant pousse un cri de joie et saute au cou de son père pour l'embrasser, avant de venir me serrer contre elle. Les yeux d'Asuran sont rivés aux miens et je n'arrive pas détourner le regard. Je rends son câlin à la fillette. Se rend-il compte de ce qu'il propose ? Sait-il combien ce sera dur après pour moi de retourner à la rue ? Peut-il imaginer la souffrance que me séparer d'eux me coûte déjà ? Ce qu'elle me coûtera si je reste plus longtemps ? Mais après réflexion, ce n'est qu'un emploi temporaire qu'il m'offre, pas de partager leur vie. Mais serais-je capable de ne pas m'investir émotionnellement ?

« Alors tu vas rester avec nous ??? » Demande Sakura quand elle me lâche. Je n'ai pas le courage de répondre non. J'abdique devant le regard empli de joie et d'espérance de la fillette.

« Oui avec plaisir ma puce. » je finis par dire.

« Bon dans ce cas-là, demain ce sera promenade en ville et shopping. Tu as besoin de nouveau vêtements, je crois. » Me déclare Asuran avec un léger sourire. »

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Fin chapitre 2_

Et voilà après plus d'un an, j'ai enfin écrit (ou plutôt fini) ce chapitre. La majorité ayant été écrite en moins de 24 heures ! Je suis fière, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi inspirée sur une histoire. Mais j'ignore ce que cela vaut vraiment.

J'attends vos commentaires ;-)


End file.
